Peanut Otter
Peanut Otter is the 8-year old brother of Jelly and Butter, and the oldest of the Otter kids. He is also one of the main protagonists of the series along with his sisters. Peanut is best friends with Munchy Beaver and Flick Duck, and he's also a fan of the Mallard Man comic books. Peаnut doesn't like to dance, especially the "Noodle Dance" but he does it anyway. Appearance Peanut is a red otter who wears white socks and brown loafers. Like Butter, his belly button reveals on his body throughout the series. Peanut and Jelly (Relationship) Peanut and Jelly are often seen helping each other out. In "Lost and Found," Jelly helps out Peanut when he's afraid to go down a slide at a fair by telling him to think of going down the slide they have in their room. In "The Silent Treatment," Peanut helps Jelly resolve her argument with Pinch by suggesting that she do the Noodle Dance. In "Hope Castle," Peanut tells Jelly that while their sandcastle may be gone, she still has him and their friends. Jelly thanks him and hugs Peanut. Hugs Peanut and Jelly do sometimes hug in some episodes in each season when they wanted to comfort each other. They did not hug in season 1. In season 2, "Mayor Flick" was the first episode when Peanut and Jelly hugged. The first double length episode when they hugged was "Follow Your Nose." Jelly hugged Peanut because she was reunited with everyone else. The last time they hug is in the episode "Hope Castle," during the song "Nothing Lasts Forever." Quote "I'll noodle, but I won't dance." is the actual quote. Variants are like : "...for Flick's sake, but NO DANCING...", "Dancing makes my feet too excited. I'll just noodle.", for instance. Gallery You Can't Come In 028 0001.jpg|Peanut doesn't want to dance. Lost and Found 029 0006.jpg|Peanut suggests that they do the Noodle Dance. Otter.jpg|Peanut loses a tooth PB&J Otter - Making Fun 3.jpg|Peanut on Hoohaw Halloween PBJ-1-01-bye bye babbleberry day 0009.jpg PB&J Otter - Noodle Dance 4.jpg Baby Peanut&Jelly.jpg|Baby Peanut and Jelly Lost and Found 035 0003.jpg|Peanut being measured Peanut.jpg Babbleberry day 1 0007.jpg Peanut Otter.jpg Bootsie kisses peanut.png|Bootsie kisses Peanut. Playhouse Disney - Peanut Otter.png|Peanut on the Playhouse Disney logo Picture 8294.png Peanut_butter_and_jelly_otter_1.png Peanut reading.png|Peanut reading a book. Peanut Otter and Flick Duck.png|Peanut with Flick Duck. Peanut, Flick and Munchy in the water.png|With Munchy and Flick Peanut Otter thinking.png|Peanut thinking IMG 2382.JPEG|Peanut talking about water shoes PB&J Otter - Halloween Noodle Dance 2.jpg 379B506E-CB9A-4609-AA3E-72AEB30DA7F3.jpeg|Peanut getting angry Peanut wearing a bowtie.png|Peanut wearing a bowtie for Aunt Nanner's wedding. Otter Family.png|Rear-view of Peanut Peanut and Jelly in the water.png Peanut and Jelly 5.png Peanut Au Natural Noodle Dance.png Peanut What.jpg Peanut and Jelly 2.jpg Jelly falling down on peanut.png Peanut Otter and Opal bath time.png|Opal giving Peanut a bubble bath File:TooHigh5.jpg File:TooHigh6.jpg File:TooHigh7.jpg File:TooHigh9.jpg File:TooHigh12.jpg File:TooHigh14.jpg File:TooHigh15.jpg File:TooHigh18.jpg File:TooHigh19.jpg File:TooHigh20.jpg File:TooHigh21.jpg File:TooHigh23.jpg File:TooHigh24.jpg File:TooHigh25.jpg File:PB&JOtterDisneyJuniorPromo.jpg File:PB&JOtterDisneyJuniorPromo2.jpg File:PB&JOtterDisneyJuniorLogo.jpg File:PB&JOtterPromo.jpg File:PB&JOtterHalloweenPromo.jpg Category:PB&J Otter Characters Category:Kids Category:Otters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Mustelids Category:Boys Category:Marine Animals